Bed of roses
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Andy comes home to find a suprise that turns her day around.


_**A/N just a one shot for now as I think people have lost interest in my other story so I'm just doing this for a bit. Sorry about the spelling dyslexia and all.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own rookie blue, if I did Donovan Boyd would be in the show more and naked. ;0)

Closing the door behind her Andy dropped her kit bag on the floor and tossed her keys into the bowl on the side table next to the door. It had been a long shift and all she wanted to do was curl up and read a good book. Sam had left early for some reason he did not tell her why just that he had something important to do, he had it booked down as a half holiday and then disappeared. Andy was not to fazed about it just that she would of liked a kiss good bye before he left she had been on desk all day.

Flicking on the light to her left something caught her eye, a flash of red scattered about the floor. Looking down she noticed the rose petals all around smiling to herself she had an inkling that Sam had something to do with this. Andy had given him a key to her place a while ago so he did not have to wait on her if she was pre occupied with other stuff. Shrugging off her thick winter coat and hanging it on the coat hook and then bent down and removed her boots Andy also seen the condo was alight with candles, turning back round she turned off the light and followed the petals that led to her room. Again Andy smiled the rose petals where all over the floor of her room and scattered all over her bed; With what looked like satin sheets and a satin quilt cover she ran her hand over her bed. Picking up one of the petals she brought it to her nose and took in the smell of the flower.

Her room too was lit in candle light the light dancing on the wall that mesmerised the eyes. A robe was lay across the bed with a single rose still in tacked bound to an envelope with her name scrawled across it. Picking in up she removed the rose and opened the letter reading the content that was inside.

My darling Andy,

As by now you probably are thinking what is going on with all the flower petals all over the place and candles. Well I wanted to do something romantic for the woman I love, what you see is only a small part of what I have planed for you tonight. Put on the robe that you see and make you way to the bathroom where I want you to unwind and let today's worries drift away. I will join you shortly.

My ever lasting love Sam

Removing all that she had on Andy placed on the robe and walked into the bathroom, again it was lit by candle light and soft music playing in the background. The bath tub was full of water more rose petals floating in the water and the smell of relaxing lavender coming from the water. A small stand stood next to the tub an ice bucket with Champaign and two glasses dangling from the side a bowl of strawberries sat next to that. Andy shook her head in amazement as to Sam had gone through all of this just for her to relax after a day at work. She took one of the glasses an turned it up right taking the chilled bottle and pouring herself a glass and putting it back on the table as she disrobed herself and put one foot then the other into the hot water of the tub. She settled in and closed her eyes and took in a breath. Her senses were overwhelmed by the aroma that was sucking her in.

Andy reached over and took a strawberry and put it in her mouth and then took the glass from off the stand and took a sip, the bubbles popping in her mouth. The taste was unbelievable Andy thought she had died and gone to haven.

All the while Andy was in the bed room and then going into the bathroom Sam had watched her from the closet, a full dimple smile on his face. Knowing Andy was in the tub Sam made his way to the bed and removed a small wrapped gift from under the bed and lay it in on the pillow. It was wrapped in silver paper with a tag attached to it with her name across it, Sam knew for what was inside the gift would make or break the love he had for her. Smiling Sam too made his way into the bathroom and removed his robe, Andy did not hear him come in she was in her own little world. She only knew someone was there when she felt the water level rise and gentle lips cores her own. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sam hovering over her, she gave him a shy smile as she sat up and Sam moved so that he was sat behind her. Both wrapped in each other no words needed to be spoken Sam and Andy were relaxed into themselves. Sam fed Andy the strawberries and drank the Champaign all the while his hands when free roamed over her naked body a small sound escaping her mouth to let him know she was enjoying it.

Time had passed and the water long turned cold Sam helped Andy out of the tub a towel in hand to wrap around the slender form. Once he himself was covered Sam picked Andy up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Lowering her onto the bed petals went flying and fluttered to the floor Sam let her go. Andy spotted the gift on the pillow glancing back at Sam with raised eyebrows and a smile on her face.

"Is that for me?" Andy's eyes twinkling in the candle light.

"Yes Andy it's for you."

Taking hold of the small wrapped box Andy shook it hoping to hear for whatever was inside. Slowly removing the small bow, and then the tape that held on the paper for a small velvet box to be unvalued. Andy's heart began to beat faster for she did not know what secret the box would hold. Sam watching intensely on as Andy flipped the lid on the box to revile a delicate teardrop diamond ring set in platinum. Her eyes wide from looking at the breath taking stone Sam was now on one knee wafting for Andy to look at him.

Slowly taking the ring from the box Andy looked up at Sam's face a look of calm he took his hand and swept some wet hair from her face. Looking eye to eye Sam spoke.

"Marry me Andy?"

It was simple but fitting no need for more words then that just marry me was all he needed to say. Andy looked deep into his eyes a smile crept across her face, if Andy had dimples they would be on show.

"Yes, yes Sam I will marry you." A wave of relief crossed over his face. Taking the ring from Andy and placing it onto her long delicate finger he again looked at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you Andy." Looking into her eyes as he lent forward brushed his nose with hers as he laid a tender kiss on her lips. Getting off his knees and laying Andy down on the bed of roses for a night neither one of them would forget in a long time.

_**A/N so was it good? It's not what I usually write but I thought I would have a go. Please tell me what you think. **_


End file.
